


Toothbrush

by AimeePiggy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, discussions of moving in together really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeePiggy/pseuds/AimeePiggy
Summary: “Are you asking me to move in?” Steve turned back at him, raising an eyebrow. 
or
the one where I heard Toothbrush by DNCE and decided to write something about it





	

“You don’t have to rush, y’know.” 

Tony’s sleep-rough voice had a chuckle bubbling up from Steve’s chest as he buttoned up his jeans.

Steve turned around with his hands on his hips, offering Tony a warm smile. The brunette looked absolutely adorable. He was tangled in the sheets, his underwear clinging to his hips, Steve’s shirt from last night pooling around his upper half. Tony’s hair was ruffled and sticking up at odd angles and was beginning to get curled around the edges like it always did after he got a decent amount of sleep. His feet were bare of socks, which was a first. Tony always slept with them on, since he was afraid of getting cold feet (quite literally), but Steve guessed that with him around, Tony didn’t really need them on. He always called Steve a space heater. 

Steve wanted to live in this moment for forever.

“If you’re just going to stand there and look pretty, can you at least close the bedroom door? It’s cold,” Tony whined. He pouted as he pulled the sheets up to cover his chest, his feet quickly disappearing beneath the cloth. 

Steve did just that, shaking his head fondly once Tony began to speak again. 

“You really shouldn’t rush. It’s not like we keep this on a down low. The people in the lobby see you come and go every day. I’m sure that the team has gotten wind of it somehow,” Tony continued to babble. 

“Are you asking me to move in?” Steve turned back at him, raising an eyebrow. Tony got quiet, simply staring at Steve with an unreadable expression. 

“I’m asking you to maybe at least stay a little longer in the mornings? I mean, I know that you love to be independent and all that, but I’d like to be able to wake up one morning without seeing the back of your head on the way out without even a goodbye. You don’t have to move in, so much as I’d like an extended morning. Just wanna see your beautiful face for a few minutes before I have to let you go,” Tony clarified just a little too quickly, but Steve didn’t point that out. It was kinda cute how Tony got nervous and a little shy. Steve found it especially endearing when he noticed the light red tinge around the tips of his ears. 

“At this point, it isn’t even you coming over for sex. You just come over to watch a movie and cuddle and sleep over. When I wake up, you’re getting ready to leave so you can go back to your place and wash, rinse, and repeat for the same thing. I find it kind of unnecessary, to be honest.” Tony’s voice was probably just a tad too lax for something like this. 

“So, I mean, I guess I’m asking you to move in, but only because it’ll be easier for us all, y’know. No more air pollution from your bike every day and it’ll save money for you and everyone already knows that we’re together, so it won’t be that much of a change and--” 

Tony was suddenly being kissed within an inch of his life. “Of course I’ll move in with you.” Steve’s voice was warm and happy with just a hint of excitement. Tony never thought that he would be able to make anyone sound like that. It made his own heart flutter. 

“Not appreciating this morning breath, though. You’re going to need to bring a toothbrush, for sure.” 

Steve just laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
